


Pinot Noir

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Home is Where the Heart is [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Finn meant well, and Rey was immensely happy for him and Poe, but she simply wasn’t interested in being someone’s girlfriend, or even in going on a date, for that matter.  (Prequel to Pumpkin Spice Latte, can be read as a stand-alone fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so guilty writing this all out of order, but I just write things when they come to me! This is set before Pumpkin Spice Latte, and can be read as a stand-alone fic. Enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rey realized that the problem with having a best friend who was in a happy, rewarding relationship with a great guy was that he would ultimately want the same for her. And when she didn’t put effort into _finding_ a great guy of her own, her best friend became more aggressive in his attempts to get her a boyfriend because, apparently, it would fill all the gaps in her life--the ones she didn’t know she had--and she would feel on top of the world.

Finn meant well, and Rey was immensely happy for him and Poe, but she simply wasn’t interested in being someone’s girlfriend, or even in going on a date, for that matter. She led a busy life of high school science experiments and excessive amounts of grading, and taking what little time she had for herself and splitting it with some _man_ wasn’t on her agenda.

She had only been teaching for about a year. She still was trying to find a niche for herself amongst the club of chem teachers with superiority complexes and the dusty physics teachers that looked down at her for being fresh out of school, never mind the odd bunch of Biology teachers. A boyfriend wasn’t going to help her.

Finally, however, Finn gave her an ultimatum. Go on one date, just one, and he would give up, whether the date ended badly or not. If she didn’t go, he promised to become even more of a pest until she _did_ relent. So, with great trepidation, Rey agreed to meet a college friend of Poe’s at a bistro within walking distance of her apartment.

As Rey arrived at the bistro, she spotted him through the window. He was the only person at a table alone and he was anxiously combing his hair with his fingers, evidently unable to decide on which side he should part it. He didn’t notice her spying on him from outside, and she watched a moment more as he gave up on his hair and tugged on the ends of his socks, scrunching up his jeans legs to do so.

Instantly, she was endeared to him. She straightened her back and tried to smile, then entered. His head shot towards the door as a gust of cool, night air flushed the restaurant, and her smile became more genuine as he stood abruptly, only to knock into the small table. He straightened his shirt as the nearby host nodded to her, and as she made her way towards him.

He was _tall,_ but in the awkward sort of way that came across as almost clumsy. Rey decided to let that go, and blame it on the nervousness they both felt.

He rushed to pull out her chair before she reached the table, and sounded frazzled as he spoke. “Hi, I’m Ben. Poe’s friend.”

She offered her hand, and he took it with enthusiasm, his own hand large and warm.

“Rey,” she introduced.

There was moment of stiff silence before she realized he was waiting for her to take her seat, and when she sat, he scooted her chair in for her.

“I’m not sure what you like to drink, but I just ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir. Is that okay?”

She set her small clutch onto the corner of the table. “That sounds fantastic,” she replied.

He nodded his head. “Good, I’m glad.”

Another pause broke between them, and he grimaced at himself as he stared down at his water glass, slick with condensation.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait too long,” she said, smoothing her hands across the flowing material of the dress Finn had insisted she wear.

He shook his head adamantly, his eyes portraying his sincerity almost by force. “No, I only got here a few minutes before you did.”

Thankfully, their waiter appeared with the wine. She watched with slight awe as Ben swirled the glass with an observational gaze, took a sniff, then sipped. She wished Finn or Poe could have warned her that he was some sort of wine expert. Before she had come from overseas to finish school, Rey had been an ale drinker with knowledge on little else, and he appeared to know what he was doing.

She sucked in sharply and then exhaled, attempting to dispel her own self-consciousness.

“It’s very nice,” Ben murmured to the waiter, who then poured for them both.

“Do you know a lot about wine?” she asked as she took a sip from her own glass, savoring the delicate flavor as it eased down her throat.

He shrugged, and the casualness of it was a comfort. “My mom is a wino. If it’s dinner, there’s wine. If I know anything on the subject, it’s because she’s rubbed off on me.”

“You must be close to her,” she commented.

He leaned forward, elbow on the tabletop and chin resting in his palm. “I don’t know about _that_. What about you? Are you close with your parents?”

Rey bit on her lower lip, glancing to the side. This was the uncomfortable part of the date where she had to explain, _no, I don’t have parents to be close with._ She had been left with a family friend, though she used the term _friend_ loosely, in her formative years. That was long before she had gotten the chance to remember her mother’s laugh or the scratch of her father’s five o’clock shadow. Rey tended to not let it bother her too much now, she just hated the pitying looks people gave her when she admitted she was an orphan.

“Not really,” she said. She didn’t know Ben. Chances were, she would never see him after the night ended. It would be nice to pretend.

“I’m sorry.”

He met her gaze, and Rey realized he meant it. Taken aback, she flushed at the seriousness of his expression.

“It doesn’t really matter,” she replied easily. “I’d rather hear a bit more about you.”

Changing the subject was as simple as that. He sensed it was a touchy topic, and was more than willing to compensate for the discomfort with conversation about his job. Rey was grateful he didn’t press her, and instead spoke about being an engineer for First Order Industries. She talked a bit about teaching, about her rascally students, about the snobby Chemistry teachers, and he maintained eye contact with her for such long periods of times that it was both unsettling and flattering. It wasn’t beyond her notice, however, that his eyes would occasionally drop to her lips as they spoke.

When she ordered salmon he followed her example, and then claimed she had wonderful taste when their plates arrived. She laughed and they stayed much longer than Rey originally planned to, finishing the bottle over the hours of painless conversation. Ben didn’t so much as let her offer to pay, slipping their waiter a credit card before he could leave the check on their table.

She liked him. She liked him much more than she expected to, than even Finn or Poe expected her to. So, when they stepped outside to a trickling of autumn rain that threatened to grow heavier with each passing minute and she realized he had trekked three miles to meet her, Rey didn’t feel entirely guilty inviting him back to her apartment. It was only ten minutes away, she reasoned, and nothing was going to happen.

It started to pour outright when they were about halfway there, and so she kicked off her low heels, took his hand, and _ran_. He barked a laugh at the first tug of her hand, but kept up with her steps through the rain. Their date was turning into a massive cliche, but Rey couldn’t find it in her to care.

Their faces were red, hair clinging to their heads when they burst into her apartment, sloshing their way in on hardwood flooring.

“Do you have a towel?” he asked. “I don’t want to destroy your floors with all this water.”

She flipped on a few lights and turned to him, only to beam up at him, disregarding the floors entirely. His _ears_. Without his hair to hide them, they stuck out far, and it occurred to Rey she was in danger of being attracted to him. She had noticed his nose earlier, and how abnormally large his hands and feet were--was there anything small about this man?

He was too startled and afraid to glance her way to be embarrassed about his ears. It took her a moment to recognize the reason. Her dress, a thin, ivory material, had soaked completely through, and since it had been such a lovely day, she had forgone the bra; it was not as if she had particularly large breasts and needed support anyway. Her nipples were completely visible and perky, and he was desperate to keep his eyes trained away from them.

Nothing was going to happen, she repeated to herself. Unless she instigated it herself, a traitorous voice in her head felt right to chime. Her mind recalled that it had been over a year since she had last slept with a man in a flash of cruelty. Heat boiled in her at the thought of _this_ man ending her dry spell.

 _Towels,_ she scolded herself. She didn’t have sex on a first date, especially if it was a blind one. It was a self-imposed rule she had kept all through college, and she wasn’t about to break it now.

He accepted her towel, throwing it over his head to dry his dark hair. She hadn’t grabbed a towel for herself--why hadn’t she?--and when he let the towel fall to his shoulders, there was such a fire in his brown, brown eyes that her insides coiled with anticipation.

Oh, _no._ She squirmed under the weight of his stare.

Ben was still dripping, his wet shoes squeaky when he shifted on his feet.

“I should see if there’s anything you can change into,” she whispered. Rey already knew nothing she owned could possible fit his size.

He swallowed, and she watched his adam’s apple bob. “Are you sure?”

If she had said no, and had told him to leave, Rey knew he would have. She cursed; her rule was going to be broken.

“Yeah,” she said. “Take off your shoes and we’ll toss everything else into the dryer.”

It was a lie, and not a convincing one. Now they _both_ knew he wasn’t going to be dressing again any time soon, should he strip. He held her gaze as he toed off his shoes and opened the first button of his shirt.

He followed her further into the apartment, undoing buttons as he went, and when she opened the dryer, she turned to see him shirtless. _Fuck_. He had abs.

“I thought you said you were an engineer,” she blurted.

He snickered. “I still go to the gym.”

Rey pursed her lips to stifle her mortified squeak. He laughed full and loud, unlike how he had at the bistro, and she felt her face burn. She finally grasped that she had been doomed from the moment she saw him sitting alone at the table from through the window, fiddling with his hair. Ben was going to ruin everything in the best of ways.

“Now the way I see it,” he said, stepping close enough to nearly pin her to the stacked washer and dryer, voice low enough to send shivers through her, “we have a few options. Most of them involve me undressing, and you undressing, and...” he ducked his face closer to breathe to her ear, “...both of us passing time until the rain stops.”

She licked her lips. “What options?”

“Well,” he drawled, new confidence swelling in him, “we can move this little party to your bedroom, we can get into a nice, hot shower, or I can just--” she heard the the pop of his jeans button being undone, “--scoop you up and fuck you right against your washing machine.”

Restraint be damned. Rey grabbed him by the ears and yanked him down, their mouths colliding hard enough for their teeth to clack and him to grunt in surprise. If he was bothered by the roughness, he certainly didn’t complain. She gasped as he skimmed his way down her throat, sucking and humming as he went.

He mumbled against her collarbone, “You haven’t told me what option--”

“Shower,” she interrupted. She felt the upturn of his lips against her skin.

“You do look rather cold,” he said, a large, warm hand sliding up her side. She arched into him when his thumb stroked her nipple through her damp and clinging dress, moaning. His other hand was trailing up the divot of her spine, along her zipper. He unzipped her without any sort of urgency, and the dress flopped to the floor in a wet slap.

His knee rose between her legs, spreading her thighs. “I wonder, are your panties wet too?”

Rey wrapped an arm around his neck when she started to lose balance, sighing against his lips as she kissed him deeply.

“Shower,” she repeated.

A hot palm and long fingers cupped at her backside and squeezed. She could feel him through his jeans, heavy and thick with desire, and as he ground himself into her, her vision blurred. It had been much too long since she had been with a man. What had she been thinking? He was going to turn her into a complete mess.

“Go get the water running, and I’ll start the dryer.”

She nodded, clenching his shoulders as he lowered his knee to let her down. When she turned to head into the bathroom, he grabbed her wrist. “One more thing.”

He kneeled, full lips gravitating towards the small spot of softness beneath her belly-button. Ben kissed her there, then moved lower, teeth snatching the hem of her panties, eyes burning up at hers as he dragged the material down. Rey rubbed her thighs together at the heady sensation of his breath puffing against her glistening folds. Already, she was so aroused, and he had barely touched her. How had that happened?

“You’re a beautiful woman, Rey,” he said, placing a chaste kiss to the mound of her sex. She throbbed with the thought of keeping his mouth just where it was.

He stood to his full height, smirking at her agonized expression. Rey hurried to get the shower started, nearly tripping on the bathroom rug. She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror above the sink, cheeks burning at the sight of what his lips had done to the slope of her neck. It was pointless to try to fix her hair, so she let it be, despite the overwhelming impression of a drowned rat that stared at her through the reflexion.

The room began to fill with steam, and she leaned against the wall, a hand reaching between her legs to see what sort of state she was in. She thrummed at the sensation of her fingers sliding along her drenched slit with quick ease.

He entered the bathroom with nothing on but a condom. Rey had been right in her assumption that there really was nothing little about him; his cock stood tall and proud at attention, and she didn’t care if they didn’t make it into the shower at all, so long as she had the pleasure of having that cock in her. He could take her against the wall she leaned on, for all she cared.

Ben didn’t say a word. He appreciated her for a moment, then gathered her up in his arms, the underside of his length gliding against her slick flesh as she wrapped her legs around his hips. How he managed to step into the hot shower while carrying her was beyond Rey, but the water sluiced down them both as he tilted her against tile to find a proper position.

She reached a small hand between their bodies to circle around him, and he was wide enough that her fingertips didn’t reach. He was perfect. She gave a gentle squeeze that made him shudder, then pumped once, twice, three times--impatient, he peeled her hand away.

Ben angled himself beneath her with a simple question. “Fast or slow?”

Rey released a shaky sigh as his rounded tip penetrated her but moved no further. It was delicious and tortuous, and he held her fast before she could sink fully onto him.

“Start slow, it’s been awhile,” she admitted, voice audibly trembling, her nails digging into his back in an attempt to pull him closer.

He was more than happy to oblige, forehead touching hers as he inched in at an excruciatingly slow pace, stretching her taut until she was utterly full with him.

 _“Fuck,_ you’re big,” she whimpered. His hips jerked slightly when she clenched down on him, an obscene growl erupting from his throat.

 _Perfect,_ she wanted to say, but his mouth was on hers again, devouring with teeth and tongue and swallowing each of her gasps. She felt thoroughly plundered as he rolled his hips again, tongue flush against hers and persistently digging for more, more, more, and he kept the rhythm with strained grunts.

It was maddening and sublime and she could feel the demand of his body, sense his urge to _move,_ and Rey wanted to know what he was really capable of.

“Go faster; harder,” she said, meeting his slow rocks.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he purred, gripping her waist in a more secure hold to keep her upright.

It seemed that Ben was a very accommodating partner. Gradually, his thrusts accelerated, and she struggled to keep up with him, but he was almost too fast, and so he wrenched her body down to meet his with each wet slap. Rey couldn’t be certain if it was just because she had been the only person to touch her in so long, or it he really _was_ as amazing as he felt, but the exhilaration was divine.

Her groans became cries as he pounded relentlessly, sneaky fingers slithering down to rub her clit with even orbits.

It was too much. Ben had known it would be too much. She erupted around him, convulsing with blinding pleasure, her voice higher and louder as he refused to yield through the skydive of her orgasm. Rey sobbed when the sensation of her pleasure became nearly painful, and _finally_ he subsided, coming with sharp pulses into the thin layer of rubber between them.

When she slumped against the tile, panting and unable to stand on wobbling legs, he held her, massaging her lower back with sedate motions. Rey didn’t think she had ever been so satisfied. Ben was truly dangerous, if he delivered like that every time.

“Amazing,” she muttered, closing her eyes to the steam of the still-running water, huffing when he slipped from her, still sensitive but happily sated. Wordlessly, he tore off the condom and dropped it into the bathroom garbage can that rested between the tub and toilet.

He replied instead with open-mouthed, lazy kisses that nearly missed her lips, and she grinned, arms resting about his waist when he spun them around so she could stand under the spray.

He chortled back at her, and finally spoke. “I usually don’t get to hear that until after I’ve eaten a girl out.”

She guided his head forward with a hand at the back of his neck, giggling. “I’m not going to believe your bragging until you prove yourself, Ben,” she whispered along the line of his jaw, before her lips closed around the lobe of his ear.

He lurched then, face a burning red that spread across both ears when he realized she could see them. She laughed, lightly kissing the shell of his ear affectionately. “Don’t worry, I think they’re cute.”

Ben pursed his lips. “Most of the time I get away with the big nose and ears by having a talented tongue.”

Rey blinked up at him. “Do you just really want to go down on me?”

 _“Yes,”_ he hissed in relief, collapsing to his knees, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and latching his mouth to her so quickly that she squealed.

“Wait, this would be easier on the bed--”

It took her mere seconds to learn that he wasn’t all talk, after all. Not that she thought he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
